The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Workbenches incorporating a workpiece clamping device provide a convenient structure to secure a workpiece while performing a tooling operation. This type of clamping workbench generally includes a pair of top members, one of which is fixed to a supporting structure, while the other is adjustable along the supporting structure toward and away from the first one of the top members by a screw-type handle translation device. One improvement on these clamping workbenches is a wheeled, collapsible frame that permits the workbench to be collapsed for transport and thereafter wheeled to or from the job site.
Despite such improvements, there is a continued need for an efficient means by which one may transport their equipment to a job site. In this regard, a tradesperson or do-it-yourselfer will frequently need to transport numerous tools and construction supplies to a job site in addition to the collapsible workbench and as such, will typically make several trips to and from the job site. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a workbench with improved portability that permits the user to readily transport relatively large amounts of equipment and supplies in addition to the workbench.